レッドガーベラ - Le gerbera rouge
by Diamly
Summary: Mei est une nouvelle arrancar qui "naît" à Las Noches. On lui apprend qu'une guerre se prépare, et qu'elle devra y participer. Seulement, s'entraîner et aller combattre serait trop simple (et pas très intéressent à lire). Suivez donc Mei dans Las Noches :D Three-shot. C'est aussi ma 1ère fiction, soyez indulgent ! Titre de ShaunyBlackSheep !
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello ! Merci d'avoir cliqué (ne partez pas tout de suite !)

C'est ma première fiction, et comme vous pouvez le constater au vu du titre (inexistant)... Ben j'en recherche un quoi... J'ai pas trop d'idées, alors, proposez quelque chose,; je suis ouverte aux propositions :D

**Disclaimer : **Bleach n'est malheureusement pas à moi, mais si ça le devient je vous préviendrais x)

**Update 27/05 :**Le lien de l'image qui va avec le chapitre 1 : image chapitre 1

Je n'arrive pas à mettre l'image directement, donc, pour ceux/celles qui veulent, c'est mis ;)

L'image iciiiii :D (j'arrive pas à la mettre autrement)

Merci aux review qu'il y a ! J'y répondrais au prochain chapitre, merci merci merciiiii ! Et j'essaierais de poster la suite un peu plus vite ;D

* * *

.:Chapitre 1, Mei:.

J'ouvrais les yeux.

Je me réveillai dans une salle, grise, sans beaucoup de lumière. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas me regardaient, la majorité avec un sourire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Un brun était devant moi, et il me tendait la main. Il était assez grand, avec une fine mèche qui lui traversait un peu le visage, le reste de cheveux était plaqué sur son crâne. Doucement, j'approchai ma main de la sienne. Il attendit patiemment, puis je l'attrapai, et il m'invita à me lever. Sa main était chaude et accueillante.

**«Bienvenue, ton nom sera Mei.»**

"_J'ai un nom ? Il me donne un nom ?_"

Je fus si contente que, instinctivement, je répondis à son sourire.

* * *

Un "espada" -quelqu'un qui fait parti de l'espada, un vasto lordes très puissant-, vint et me conduisit dans ma chambre, -parce que j'en avais même une !-, en m'expliquant :

**«-Seigneur Aizen t'a fait apporté cette robe, aussi, il faudrait que tu t'entraînes, dans quelques temps toutes les personnes réunies ici seront confrontés à une même fatalité, une guerre. Ne poses pas plus de questions, cela ne t'avancera à rien.»**

Il était assez grand, et portait cette tenue que tout le monde portait ici, blanche agrémentée d'un peu de noir à certains endroits. Sa peau était assortie à sa tenue, de la même blancheur immaculée et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude, et sous ceux-ci, on pouvait voir des espèces de larmes, qui avaient la même couleur ses yeux.

Quant à ma robe, je la trouvais magnifique, blanche et noire comme toutes celles d'ici, et avait un style particulier.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais je l'attrapai par la manche, en essayant de prononcer quelque chose qui ressemblerait vainement à une phrase :

**« C-comment... T-t'appelles ?»**

Il se retourna, et répondis :

**«Ulquiorra.»**

Puis il fit volte-face, et repartit faire ses occupations, sûrement plus intéressantes que les miennes, qui consistaient pour l'instant à éviter que mon cœur d'explose, au moins pour que je puisse vivre un peu plus qu'une demi-heure.

Je n'avais même pas réussi à faire une _vraie _phrase... Heureusement, il ne s'était pas moqué.

* * *

Entraînement intensif. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que j'étais en train de m'entraîner, je rageai.

Mon sabre n'avait pas de nom.

J'étais la seule dans cette situation.

Le autres arrancars avaient un sabre, un sabre avec un nom, et ce sabre une fois libéré, laissait voir le pouvoir qu'ils avaient en tant qu'hollow. Mais pas moi. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ma vie d'avant, quand j'étais hollow, en supposant que j'en étais un...

Alors, ils se moquaient, ça faisait peur à certains même, parce que, les premiers qui m'avaient demandé, avaient ris suite à mon affirmation, puis ça s'était vite répandu.

Du coup, je m'entraînais seule, ou non, plutôt avec une espèce de punching-ball. Mais il était pas très réactif, il fallait l'avouer. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne sentis qu'au dernier moment la présence de quelqu'un. "_Lui_".

**«-Tu veux que je t'entraîne ?»**

"_J'imagine que tu me vois encore comme la fille qui ne sait même pas aligner trois mots... Mais c'est bon, là je me débrouille_"

Bon, quand même. C'était un membre de l'espada. Il voulait m'entraîner, l'enjeu du combat était déjà décidée mais bon, c'était un entraînement après tout. Puis, refuser serait sûrement mal vu.

**«C'est d'accord, décrétais-je»**

"_On se tient droite. Ok_

_On tient le sabre. Ok_

_Le cœur, tu te calmes. Erreur._"

Il s'élança, et prévu de me frapper l'épaule gauche, avec sa main seule, car la pression spirituelle qu'il dégageait était suffisante pour contrer la mienne et celle de mon sabre. Je bloquai le coup, et essayai d'attaquer avec un coup en biais. Il l'arrêta sans problèmes, et d'un coup furtif et rapide, attaqua sans relâche, je contrai et bloquai tant que je pouvais, mais il était tellement rapide que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à esquiver.

**«Au lieu de sans cesse esquiver, essaie d'attaquer. **Me souffla-t-il entre deux coups**»**

Je bloquais sa dernière attaque, et tentai d'attaquer, attaque qu'il arrêta avec une aisance déconcertante, et contre-attaqua avec son poing dans mon ventre.

Je crachai sous la force du coup, et tombais violemment sur les fesses.

Tout en délicatesse.

J'utilisais mon sabre pour me relever, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Il continuait de me regarder avec un air je-m'en-foutiste, mais je l'ignorai. Là pour l'instant, ma mission était de prouver que j'arrivais à me battre, et surtout pour le moment, que j'arrivais à tenir debout, histoire qu'on me tienne pas par les mains en essayant de me montrer comment marcher.

Je me forçais à respirer, même si chaque bouffée d'air était insupportable, mon ventre me faisait souffrir, je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude.

Pourtant, l'arrancar me fonça dessus, et même si j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout, apparemment, cela suffisait à ce qu'il continue de m'attaquer. Au dernier moment, je levais mon sabre, pour parer le coup, ça avait eu l'air de le surprendre un peu, il pensait que je n'allais pas bouger le petit doigt peut être. Loupé.

Il s'arrêta là.

**«C'est pas trop mal, mais ta défense et ton attaque sont encore trop faible, tu pares trop au dernier moment tes coups, ce qui te fais perdre trop d'énergie et qui ne te protège pas assez , et enfin, tu n'as pas assez de réflexes.**

**-Merci.»**

Il ne répondit rien, et partit, sûrement qu'il pensait que ça serait suffisant pour aujourd'hui. J'étais fatiguée aussi, j'allais partir dans ma chambre quand, en traversant la grande salle d'entraînement un arrancar m'appela :

**«-Eh gamine, c'est pas ici la garderie !»**

Il était très laid. Il était gros, assez grand quand même. Son masque couvrait peu son visage, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que son visage aussi était répugnant. Dois-je préciser qu'il avait l'air très stupide aussi ?

**«-Non, tu as raison, tu ferais mieux de partir alors.»**

C'est après quelques secondes de réflexion, que je me suis dit que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, tant pis, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

**«-Alors, alors, on se la joue rebelle ? Je suis sûr pourtant qu'on sais même pas se battre... N'est-ce-pas ? **Lança-t-il avec un air mauvais

**-...**

**- On parle plus, on a peur ?**

**- ...**

**- Haha ! Ça se dégonfle vite la nouvelle génération ! Je vais te faire parler moi...»**

Son air mauvais s'accentua, une aura sombre flottait dans les airs, une ambiance lourde aussi. Son visage déjà laid s'assombrit, il leva son imposant bras vers moi, ouvrit sa main. Une faible lumière rouge d'abord, puis une petite boule luisante, puis encore une plus grande, et ensuite une grande concentration de pression spirituelle, et avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivai, un flot énorme de pression spirituelle rougeâtre fonçait droit sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux, j'étais paralysée. Puis, je les refermaient de peur de voir ce qui allait m'arriver. Je fronçais les sourcils, je tremblais. Et attendis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent pour moi une éternité, j'ouvrai les yeux, et ils s'écarquillaient autant que tout à l'heure, ma bouche était ouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Ulquiorra était devant moi, il m'avait sauvé.

Mais à la vitesse où il était arrivé, il avait fait du mieux possible, mais une partie m'avait déjà touchée, un peu au dessus de la poitrine ma robe était déchirée, on pouvait y voir un peu de sang d'une blessure peu profonde.

Ce sang coulait sur cette peau où on pouvait voir un magnifique gerbera rouge stylisé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Je posterais sûrement le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours... Une semaine je pense x)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, suivre et tout ce que vous voulez :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooo tout le monde ! Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 (même si je pense que vous l'avez compris...), le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier, c'est bien le principe d'un three-shot. Puisque j'ai finis de dire des trucs que tout le monde avait deviné, je vais répondre aux reviews :

**ShaunyBlackSheep**** :**Helloooow ! Wooaaaa ! T'as fait des rimes tout ton commentaire ! Pour la même chose que toi, comme Yoda parler je dois faire ! XD

Merci pour la review, hein, ça me fait plaisir ! Eh, eh, t'as vu le titre heiiin ?! J'espère que c'était ça la traduction, sinon je pars me plaindre à Google traduction ! XD

Bisous !

**MayTemari** : Coucou toi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te "voir" ! Merci, je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise ! Depuis le temps que je voulais en poster une en plus...

Ouiii, je sais pour le prénom, en fait à l'époque où j'avais choisis le prénom de l'héroïne, je ne connaissais pas ta fiction et c'est après que ma sœur m'a fait connaître ta fiction, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça drôle car nos prénoms sont les mêmes oralement ^^

Oui, en même temps, connaissant Ulquiorra, on pouvait pas d'attendre à des dîners romantiques, des fleurs et des chocolats, nous avons ici un glaçon 10x pire que celui du Titanic ! En fait, c'est pas Yammy, je ne sais si il connait cette salle d'entraînement, parce que sinon, il va tous les tuer parce qu'ils sont pour la plupart faible. L'arrancar auquel je pensais n'existe pas, mais il fonctionne un peu sur le même modèle que Yammy, en effet XD

Pour ton titre.. J'aime pas le mot "arracher", pas spécialement dans ton titre, parce que quand je pense "arracher" je pense à arrachage de dents et j'en ai de mauvais souvenirs si tu veux savoir, mais, la fic pourrais s'appeler comme ça oui, un deuxième titre, parce que c'est vrai que le heu de mot est pas mal ^^

PS : Non, non, je ne laisserais pas cette fic', elle est courte de toute façon, donc ça devrait aller ! Je connais Fairy Tail oui, en ce moment j'oublie de lire les scans, faut que je m'y remette ! Oki, j'attendrais dans ce cas ;)

Bisous à toi aussi :3

**UPDATE 27/05** : Je met le lien de l'image qui va avec le chapitre 2, si ça intéresse ^^

Image chapitre 2 , alors, je sais, c'est pas parfait, mais je tenais quand même à vous mettre le dessin... (Et oui, je suis au courant qu'il y a un bug au niveau de la porte, une amie me l'a déjà fait remarqué)

**Merci beaucoup aux reviews, si vous saviez combien ça me fait plaisir ! (Même si j'en ai que deux pour le moment, c'est génial pour moi ! XD)**

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre après mon blabla XD**

* * *

.: Chapitre 2, Évolutions :.

Ulquiorra était devant moi, et m'avait sauvé. Pourquoi ? J'étais encore sous le choc, et la pression ayant diminuée, je ne vis plus clair, des flashs et des points noirs me bloquaient la vue, ma tête me tournait puis, d'un coup net mes jambes ne me soulevèrent plus, et je m'écroulai sur ce que je croyais être le sol, mais ce "sol" s'avéra être un peu plus confortable que ce que je pensais. Je perdis connaissance.

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux, et d'un coup, me redressai en respirant fort.  
_"Où suis-je ?"_  
J'observai avec minutie l'endroit où je me trouvais, c'était ma chambre. J'essayai de me rappeler ce qui c'était passé :  
L'arrancar, l'attaque rouge, Ulquiorra.  
Ulquiorra...

«**Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? **Me demanda une voix que je reconnue tout de suite.»

Je crois que je devenais aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

«-**O-oui. **Répondis-je en essayant de cacher mes rougeurs avec mes cheveux, pour les camoufler.»

Je pense que je devais être d'une extrême discrétion, parce qu'il regardait quand même mon visage et qu'il avait sûrement vu que j'étais aussi rouge que... Que mes cheveux oui.

« -**Tu as perdu connaissance à cause de la pression spirituelle de l'arrancar qui a lancé un celo, et je t'ai ramenée ici.**»

"_C'est pour ça que le sol n'était pas dur... _Pensais-je comme si j'avais eu une révélation"

«-**Un celo ? **Répondis-je tout de suite après.  
-**C'est une attaque que tout les hollow, d'un niveau minimum de menos peuvent faire, celle que j'ai arrêtée. **M'expliqua-t-il  
-**Ah. Merci d'ailleurs.**  
-**Je n'obéissais qu'aux ordres de seigneur Aizen.**  
-**Merci quand même. **Insistai-je»

Et il reparti fidèle à lui même, mais il prononça quand même cette phrase :  
«**Tu viendras dans la salle d'entraînement privée, tu n'es pas dispensée d'entraînements.**»

Je souris. Puis je vis qu'il avait laissé une nouvelle robe à mon attention, la mienne était déchirée sur le haut et laisser voir. Une fleur ? Avec une espèce de petite pierre au centre, je trouvais ça étrange mais bon. Je venais juste de la remarquer par ailleurs, encore plus étrange.

Après avoir enfilé ma nouvelle robe, je me précipitai vers la salle d'entraînement, pas la privée, je voulais quand même aller voir l'arrancar pour m'excuser, après tout je l'avais un peu provoqué aussi. C'était l'arrancar trente-six je crois, j'avais cru entendre son numéro crié par d'autres amis à lui, sans doutes, lorsque qu'il m'avait attaqué.  
J'arpentais les -trop- nombreux couloir de Las Noches, ce magnifique palais, un peu trop grand et trop sombre à mon goût, mais cet immense palais avait bien un objectif particulier : Abriter toute la garde personnelle de Seigneur Aizen, c'est Ulquiorra qui me l'avait dit. Je continuais de courir dans ce long, très long couloir gris, et trop monotone, j'aimais bien courir, et cette longue étendue était parfaite pour cette activité. Néanmoins après quelques minutes de courses ininterrompues, je m'arrêtais pour marcher, de toute façon j'étais arrivée à destination.  
J'entrouvris la porte, et regardai si il y était.  
J'avais beau chercher je ne le trouvais pas. J'étais tellement concentrée dans ma recherche que je ne compris pas que, d'un coup, je me retrouvai ventre à terre, à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement, parce qu'on m'avait poussé.

« -**C'est pas bien de jouer les voyeurs... **Me dit un arrancar aux cheveux bleus.  
-**Mais ! Je ne jouais pas aux voyeurs ! Je cherchais quelqu'un ! **Protestai-je  
-**Mouai, si c'est Ulquiorra qu'tu cherches, il est pas ici, c'est bien toi Mei, non ? T'as fait parler de toi d'ailleurs. **Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-**Merci, mais je le savais. **Rétorquais-je sèchement»

Je partis énervée, et l'arrancar, ou plutôt le vasto lorde, aussi, je me retournai et m'arrêtai de respirer. Sa veste se soulevait doucement à mesure qu'il marchait.  
"_J'avais parler comme ça... A l'espada numéro 6 ? Punaise... Mais j'enchaîne les gaffes moi... Bientôt je vais insulter Aizen tant que j'y suis..._"

J'arrivai à la salle d'entraînement, et y vis Ulquiorra qui attendait debout, au milieu. Il paraissait bien petit comparé à la salle, d'un blanc gris, qui ne différenciait pas beaucoup de toutes les autres salles qu'on pouvait trouver ici.

«-**Je vais t'apprendre le celo. **Déclara-t-il  
-**Bien. **Répondis-je simplement»

Il m'expliqua pendant une demi-heure, toute la théorie de l'apprentissage du celo en détails, les astuces, la technique, les choses à éviter... Maintenant c'était la pratique, et encore heureux, parce que ça devenait assez ennuyant...

Je commençais alors de faire comme il m'avait expliqué, mais je stressais. Le stress de me tromper devant lui, le stress de ne pas y arriver. Tout ça me gênais. Je commençais néanmoins à concentrer ma pression spirituelle, mais elle était irrégulière, et ne semblait pas stable.

«**Concentre toi, et oublies tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi. **Me lança-t-il»

J'exécutai son conseil.  
Je fermai les yeux, et essayai de concentrer ma pression spirituelle au creux de ma main. Je la sentis se matérialiser tout doucement, j'y ajoutai de la puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop grande. Mes cheveux s'ébouriffaient par la puissance que j'évacuais, je fermais presque mes yeux, et à cette seconde, je tentais de viser mon professeur. Une immense vague de celo se déversa alors sur lui, encore plus grande que celle de l'arrancar qui m'avait attaqué.

J'étais essoufflée, ça m'avait demandé de gros efforts, mais j'y étais arrivée. Le vasto lorde, sans grandes surprises, avait bien arrêté mon celo.

«-**Il y avait vraiment de la puissance dans ton celo, cela aurait été parfait si tu avais mieux visé, et un peu plus concentré ta pression spirituelle. Si ça avait été le cas, même moi, j'aurais pu avoir un peu de mal à l'arrêter.**  
-**J'ai eu un bon professeur. **Lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
-**Tout dépends après de la volonté de l'élève. **Dit-il en se retournant  
-**Merci ! **Répondis-je quand même. »

J'étais fatiguée, mon entraînement m'avait vidée de mes forces, j'avais juste envie de me reposer. Mais avant j'avais encore envie d'aller voir l'arrancar pour excuser. Là encore je ne le trouvais pas, et puis je ne m'entendais pas assez avec les autres pour leur demander où l'autre affreux était passé, surtout qu'en plus le quatrième espada le plus puissant m'avait protégée. Je ne devais pas inspirer confiance.

Tant pis, je demanderais à Ulquiorra demain.

En allant vers ma chambre, je passais près du hall où le seigneur Aizen était, je sentis un peu la présence d'Ulquiorra aussi, je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et épiai la conversation :  
«-**Je me suis bien occupé de l'arrancar trente-six.**»  
Je reconnus la voix du quatrième espada.  
«-**Bien, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me l'abîme, cette jolie fleur. Bon travail Ulquiorra, continue de bien l'entraîner, elle sera utile sur le champ de bataille.**»

J'arrivais à bien comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et au moment où je devinais que la conversation était terminée, je me hâtais de partir dans ma chambre à pas de loups, en faisant comme si je n'avais jamais rien entendu.

Ulquiorra entraînait-il quelqu'un autre ? Qui était cette "Fleur" ? Moi ?  
Je regardais cette fleur au dessus de ma poitrine, en ouvrant le haut de ma robe. Enfin, j'essayais, je ne la voyais pas en entière, parce qu'elle était vraiment au dessus donc, je n'en voyais qu'une partie.

Il était clair que je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir correctement, et je décidai de dormir. Je levai ma couverture et je me recroquevillais dessous, en essayant de ne plus penser à cette conversation.

* * *

Je me levais, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'étais à nouveau d'aplomb. Je me sentais prête à déplacer des montagnes... Jusqu'à ce que je vis le programme inhumain que m'avait préparé Ulquiorra. Là, retourner dans mon lit aurait été le paradis... Je le suivais, un peu malgré moi jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, privée encore, je n'avais plus une minute à moi. En plus, d'après ce que j'avais compris, je ne pourrais plus m'excuser de toute façon.

«-**Pourquoi tu m'entraînes ?**»

J'avais posée cette question comme ça sans réfléchir, parce que ça m'embêtais, vraiment. J'étais "née" il y a peu, je n'étais vraiment pas très forte... Il y avait réellement de quoi se poser des questions.

«-**Car ce sont les ordres du seigneur Aizen. **Répondit-il  
-**Les ordres, encore les ordres... Tu ne vis que pour les ordres ou quoi ?**  
-**Cela ne sert à rien de se poser des questions sur notre existence, car le simple fait de se poser la question ne sert à rien. Au lieu de te poser des questions de ce genre tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à comment tu pourrais t'améliorer. »**

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne pourrait pas s'exprimer plus simplement ?

«-**... C'est vraiment pas amusant.**  
-**On peut vivre sans amusements, ce n'est pas vital.**  
-**Peut-être, mais ça rend tellement heureux, rire, jouer, pleurer même. C'est tellement mieux de vivre comme ça** **! **Affirmais-je  
-**On peut vivre sans faire ces choses. **Riposta-t-il»

Je soupirais, quelle vraie tête de mule !

«-**Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? **Continuai-je

-**Parce que cela ne sert à rien.**  
-**Tu n'as jamais essayé de sourire ?**  
-**Non, cela ne sert à rien. **Renchérie-t-il

-**Tu ne peux pas essayer ?**  
-**Seulement si tu me touches avec un celo. **Déclara-t-il, sûrement pour avoir la paix  
-**J'accepte ton défi**. Lançais-je avec un sourire sûr»

Mes celos ne semblaient pas encore très... Opérationnels. Il me fallait un temps monstre pour les préparer. Si la conversation s'était continuée, je pense que j'aurais finis par lui hurler dessus, quel entêté !

Le vasto lorde était immobile, et en un instant, un clignement de paupières même, il se trouvait devant moi.

«-**C'est quoi ce truc ?!**  
-**Cette technique se nomme le solido, cela sert à se déplacer très rapidement, enfin tu l'avais remarqué j'imagine. **Dit-il tout en se mouvant à une vitesse incroyable.

-**Comment veux tu que je te touche aussi ! **Lançais-je révoltée  
-**Tu as dis que tu acceptais, tu n'as jamais dit que je n'aurais pas le droit s'utiliser le solido.**  
-**Je ne connaissais même pas cette technique !**  
-**Ça, c'est ton problème. **Termina-t-il.»

Il s'avança vers moi, et tenta de m'asséner un coup à la tête, un mouvement de tête instinctif m'évita de prendre le coup, mais une mèche de mes cheveux fut touchée et se coupa sous l'intensité de la frappe.

«-**Tu veux me tuer ?! **Hurlais-je indignée»

Il ne répondit pas, je sortais mon sabre, pour bloquer ces coups quand j'entendis ces paroles :

"_Frappe, avec ta vie.  
Frappe car c'est ainsi,  
Que tu dois vaincre tes ennemis._"

La voix fut d'abord une espèce de murmure, des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis une voix normale, une voix forte, très forte, des cris, des hurlements... Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir.

Mon professeur s'était arrêté, sentant sûrement que ma pression spirituelle jouait au yo-yo. Moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser, j'avais encore mon sabre dans les mains, et au moment ou les voix s'étaient fortement intensifiées, j'avais commencé à hurler. Je me re-concentrais autant que je le pouvais, et essayai de faire un celo sur mon sabre, pour qu'il se taise. C'est la première idée que j'eus, en même temps, la douleur dans ma tête menaçait tellement de faire éclater cette-dernière que réfléchir était un supplice.

L'effet ne fut pas celui espéré.

Ma pression spirituelle fus absorbée par mon sabre, et même plus, je ne saurais dire quoi, et de mon sabre, un énorme tsunami de puissance spirituelle déferla, mesurant presque toute la pièce.

Une fois l'attaque lancée, mes forces m'abandonnèrent comme si elles s'étaient évaporées, je lâchais mon sabre, et m'étalais lourdement sur le sol cette fois, encore consciente.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, le son s'amplifiait de plus en plus sur le sol de marbre, m'indiquait que la personne approchait.

«-**Tu a gagné.** Me souffla Ulquiorra au creux de l'oreille,tandis que j'étais toujours au sol.»

Je me tournais un peu, en utilisant le peu de force qu'il me restait et murmurai :

«-**O-ouai, j'aurais ce que je veux...**»

Je restais à demi-consciente, et Ulquiorra me porta, comme une princesse -on m'avait donné des livres, pour que je ne m'ennuie pas, et j'avais alors découvert ce qu'était une princesse, dieu sait si j'aurais aimé en être une !- , et je restais dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Ses bras étaient chauds, et je me sentais si bien, et étais tellement fatiguée que je dus lutter, beaucoup lutter, pour ne pas m'endormir. Néanmoins, la scène devait être comique à voir, le quatrième espada, qui portait un "bébé" de mon genre.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, qui papillonnèrent d'abord à cause de mon éveil, et remarquai que j'étais en pleine forme, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi.  
Il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre, alors je profitais du temps que j'avais pour me préparer.

Je sortis de mon lit, et soulevai rapidement la couette pour "faire" mon lit, c'était nettement plus rapide ainsi. Cette fois, j'attachais mes cheveux en deux couettes, hautes, enfila ma robe, repassai devant le miroir pour voir au final que les couettes ne m'allaient pas. Je détachai rapidement mes cheveux, et partis pour mon entraînement.

Je descendis, comme d'habitude, vers ma salle d'entraînement, poussai la porte qui faisait ce son grincent et strident auquel je m'étais habituée, je courais sur les dalles de marbres, qui produisaient le même son si particulier de mes petits talons claquant sur le sol dur et froid, et vis qu'encore, j'étais seule.

"_Il doit être en retard. _Pensais-je"

Je m'asseyais alors, et attendis. Au début, je ne pensais à rien. Puis je comptais les secondes, les minutes, l'heure. C'était très long. Alors, je pensais à d'autres techniques de combats.  
Au bout de 300 ans passés à attendre, si, si, j'ai bien compter, Ulquiorra daigna enfin d'arriver.

«-**T'es en retard. **Lançais-je énervée**  
- Non, il n'y a jamais eu d'heures fixe pour ton entraînement, de plus, il y avait une réunion à l'espada, et cela fait trois jours que tu ne t'es pas entraînée. **Répondit-il d'une voix monotone  
-**Trois jours ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demandais-je cette fois d'une voix plus inquiète  
-**Tu as dormi pendant trois jours, apparemment, tu as utilisé trop d'énergie. Et il y a une menace, et c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.**  
-**C'est grave ?**»

Ma voix trahissait ma forte inquiétude.

Il pris le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

«-**Pas vraiment, pas pour quelqu'un de mon rang. **Répondit-il simplement»

J'étais presque sûre qu'il me mentait, ça se lisait dans son regard, mais dans tout les cas, je n'étais pas autorisée à remettre en cause ses paroles, hiérarchiquement parlant, il m'étais supérieur.

Je restais en plan, presque prête à pleurer, je tenais bien trop à lui pour qu'il parte, c'est la seule personne à qui je tenais réellement, ce qui amplifiait mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je retenais mes larmes, au moins devant lui.

Je sentais que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais faire, mais tant pis.

Je me jetais presque sur lui, en l'entourant de mes bras. Je sentais son regard sur moi, j'étais plus petite que lui, alors, forcément ma tête n'était pas au niveau de la sienne. Il était sans doutes stupéfait . Mais, il ne bougea pas

Je restais ainsi moins d'une minutes, cette presque minute, que j'aurais voulu prolonger à l'éternité.

«-**Tâches de revenir vivant ici... **Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille»

Je lui murmurais ces quelques mots, avant de m'enfuir en courant vers ma chambre.

* * *

Fi-ni le chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Pour le chapitre suivant, je pense le poster dans... Une semaine environ, ça peut être plus comme ça peut être moins (comme je suis chiante, oui, je sais3).

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, follower itout itout ! (Et oui, je suis une inventeuse de mots !)

Bisous tout le monde-euh :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello ! :D

Voilà, voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je le poste cet après-midi, parce que j'ai finis les cours à 11h (j'avais pleins de prof's absents), et j'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai (logiquement) réussi à mettre les images des chapitres que j'avais faites. Je les ai mises par lien, sur mon profil, parce que sur les chapitres, le lien ne reste pas. :)

Au fait, à la base, ce chapitre faisait 1999 mots pile. Chiant, non ? Mais vu que j'ai modifié quelques phrases, descriptions et autres, il est maintenant un peu plus long ^^

**Remerciements**** :**

**ShaunyBlackSheep :**Yes ! Je pense que tout le monde utilise Google Traduction en même temps x)

Ulquiorra est un gros glaçon, et puisque je ne n'aime pas trop l'OOC (ou faut bien le justifier), ben, il reste ce qu'il est XD

Oui, oui, c'est bien Grimmjow, ma soeur l'adore, je voulais le mettre (pas très longtemps, certes) dans ma fic'. e préfère Ulquiorra et elle Grimmjow, mais elle lit quand même ma fic' (racontage de viiie)

Bisous, bisous, merci pour la review :D

**Neko No Yueko :** J'aime pas trop les histoires trop gnangna (comme tu dis), Ulqui' est comme ça, et je voulais quand même tenter une histoire romantique, avec ce perso'. Même si je pense que j'ai pas pris le plus simple x) Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je voyais pas Ulquiorra ramener son petit bouquet de fleurs, les chocolats et tout XD

Ta review me fait super plaisir, merci 3

**MayTemmari**** :** Hello ! Quand tu es seule, c'est triste, ennuyant, surtout quand les autres se moquent. Alors, si une personne vient, et n'est pas méchante avec toi, et on peut presque considérer qu'Ulqui est gentil (c'est dans son caractère), disons que tu aimes rester avec cette personne... ^^**  
**

Puissant, oui, dangereux, aussi, comme dit Tia, on a rien sans sacrifice ;)

Hmm... Elle ne dis pas autant ce qu'elle pense que ta May, elle est juste frustrée je pense... Insulter Aizen ? Elle dit ça, mais elle en a peur, de lui. Avec ce que lui a dit Ulquiorra et ce qu'elle pourrait entendre des autres habitants de Las Noches, JAMAIS elle ne pourrait lui parler comme ta May le fait, pour elle, il est gentil, il ne lui a rien fait, elle n'a aucune raison, de lui parler comme ça. Surtout qu'elle le respecte beaucoup, peut-être un peu moins dans ce chapitre (j'en dis pas plus !)

Aizen avec le Hogyoku est largement plus fort que le vieux, surtout que le vieux est sous son hypnose non ? Il peut rien faire je pense.

Oui, elle est timide, mais demander ça à quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Ulquiorra... En plus, comme tu dis, on peut le voir un peu comme ça... Elle est super gênée du coup ! Surtout qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, et elle voulait pas craquer devant lui je pense ^^

Ah ça ! Je ne dis rien ! Tu verras ! :p

Bisouuus ! 3

**Lywalia**** :** Hello ! Pas grave pour le retard, je ne suis pas à ça près ! :D

Rahhh ! J'ai essayé d'éliminer le plus de fautes que j'ai vu ! Il doit en rester, mais bon, je poste le chapitre, et je refais un tour pour éradiquer les quelques dernières que je pourrais croiser... C'est vrai que quand j'ai vu certaines fautes que j'ai laissées, je me suis sentie mal, sérieux ! Et pour les phrases... J'avoue que peut-être certaines me gênent, j'ai essayé d'en changer mais bon ^^'

J'aime trop le OOC, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut (ou sauf bonne justification), donc, j'essaie de rester dans son caractère, aussi chiant soit-il... *reçoit un regard blasé et dur d'Ulquiorra*

Ehhh non. MayTemari m'avait posé la même question, et si tu as bien lu le chapitre 2, Mei parle de l'arrancar 36, il vient de mon imagination, même si il fonctionne un peu sur le même principe que Yammy x)

Mhh, oui, ça a un peu de sens. Ça sera expliqué, lors d'un bonus que je posterais également ici ^^

J'aime bien aussi, mais là aussi, j'ai pas choisis cette fleur au hasard, tu auras quelques explications dans le bonus, si ça t'intéresse ^^

Ehhh, j'avoue qu'après cette remarque, dans le chapitre 2 surtout, j'avais laissé pleins de fautes, et même une phrase pas très française... Je me sentais vraiment très bête à ce moment là ^^'

Ehhhhh oui, ça avance un peu quand même, mais avec Ulquiorra, c'est pas flagrant comme avancée x)

Mei est pas super super forte, contre un shinigami, elle perdrais sûrement, Ulquiorra quand il se bat contre elle, ne se bat pas comme il le ferait avec Ichigo, ses celos sont fort oui, mais il faut encore qu'elle les prépare x) Puis comme j'ai dit à MayTemari plus, on a rien sans sacrifice ^^

Il s'en bat un peu les couilles, même si ça l'arrangerait peut-être qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, pas qu'il la trouve importante, juste pour voir je pense.

Ah ben ça ! Ça m'étonne de moi tu vois, je suis très majuscules, et parfois, j'en fous partout, alors ça m'étonne de ne pas en avoir mis :/

Bref bisous bisous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

•*Gisei*• (Chapitre 3)

Je courais comme une folle. Des larmes glissaient gracieusement sur mes joues, pour venir s'écraser sur le sol froid de Las Noches.

Pourquoi, pourquoi diable le seul que j'appréciais ici devait partir pour un combat dangereux ? Peut être même mortel ? Certes il était fort, très fort même, mais ce n'était pas le plus fort non plus ! Aizen aurait pu très bien envoyer le premier espada, le second ou même le troisième !

Je mettais comportée comme une enfant devant Ulquiorra, mais il était possible que ça soit la dernière fois que je le vois, alors ça ne comptait pas.

C'est en repensant à ça que je me remettait à pleurer de plus belle en accélérant, comme une enfant qui pleurerait encore plus en racontant ce qui l'attriste. Mes poumons étaient en feu, tout comme mes joues avec ma course endiablée et mes larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Je fonçais tout droit, tête baissée, ne voulant croiser personne, j'étais en "guerre" contre le Hueco Mundo entier. "Désespérée" ne serait sans doutes pas assez pour qualifier la détresse dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je passai devant un groupe qui ricanait en me voyant arriver.

«**On a perdu sa poupée ?** Dit un arrancar entre deux rires»

Pour seule réponse, je leur jetai un regard noir, en continuant de courir.

J'arrivais à ma chambre épuisée, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je m'étalais sur mon lit en sanglotant. Je pouvais encore sentir sa chaleur contre moi, son odeur, le bien-être que j'éprouvais en étant avec lui. Mais j'allais probablement perdre tout ça.

Ma première idée était de parler tête à tête avec Aizen, mais j'imagine qu'Ulquiorra me décapiterais sans pitié pour ça : il perdrait son honneur auprès d'Aizen. Que vaut l'honneur comparé à la vie ?

Je savais également que si il y avait une réunion à l'espada, et que quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Ulquiorra avait été choisi, c'est que il se passait quelque chose de grave. Trop grave. Trop grave pour qu'une petite arrancar comme moi puisse faire quelque chose.

* * *

Je sortis de ma chambre. J'avais arrêté de pleurer, et j'allais me balader pour me changer les idées, ainsi que pour glaner quelques information ici et là, sur la menace qui planait. Les couloirs étaient vide, pas une personne.

Tout en continuant ma route, traversant de nombreux couloirs, montant les escaliers qui semblaient trop long, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne non plus. Étrange pourtant.

«**Hein ?!**»

Je venais de sentir des pressions spirituelles, affreuses, effrayantes. Et familières.

J'en étais sûre, Ulquiorra était bel et bien dehors, mais qui était donc l'autre personne, avec qui il combattait ? Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout cette pression spirituelle, et sa présence me terrifiai au plus haut point, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un hollow, et sa puissance était comparable à celle d'un vasto lorde. Je m'accroupissais à même le sol, dans ce couloir, tant l'énergie déployée dans la bataille me fatiguais, autant que la simple idée qu'Ulquiorra combattait.

Puis, plus rien.

J'attendis alors, toujours assise dans ce couloir, inquiète, une minute, puis deux, un quart d'heure, puis presque une demi-heure, peut-être, au cour de laquelle, je ressentis le reiatsu de Grimmjow, et de l'autre présence, c'était répartit pour un tour.

BOUM.

«**AHHHHHH !** Hurlai-je»

Une énorme explosion s'était faite entendre, puis ce fut le tour d'un écroulement d'une pièce non-loin de celle où je me trouvais.

Je me tapissai vers le mur opposé de celui où j'étais en espérant que celui-ci n'éclate également. Le combat était long, d'autres explosions se produisirent, aussi violentes les une que les autres. Le fracas assourdissant de chaque explosions me paralysais tout simplement. Je continuais à "suivre" le combat, quand une énorme pierre s'écrasa sur mon crâne, due à l'explosion de l'étage supérieur à celui où je me trouvais.

* * *

Des décombres, seulement ça, tout autour de moi. Las Noches avait bien perdu en beauté, elle ne ressemblait maintenant qu'à de simples ruines. Du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée, il ne restait que l'endroit où je me tenais accroupie, je pouvais voir le dehors, car les murs autour de moi étaient pour la plupart éclatés, il n'en restait que de grosses pierres.

J'étais paniquée, effondrée, tétanisée. C'était la fin du monde, j'allais mourir ?

Mon monde s'écroulait encore plus quand je sentais la pression spirituelle d'Ulquiorra... Au dessus de moi ? Je relevais la tête, il y avait un trou dans le... Ciel ? La pierre m'avait sûrement frappé la tête trop fort, et pourtant, même en observant bien la scène, le constat restait le même : Il y avait un trou dans le ciel, celui-ci laissait voir un autre ciel noir, un ciel sans étoiles. La lune éclairait timidement dans son halo de lumière, me laissant toujours aussi apeurée.

En me concentrant un peu plus, je remarquai une autre chose effrayante : Ulquiorra était en resurection, sa puissance était écrasante et incroyablement forte, mais plus impressionnant encore, son adversaire était plus puissant, et entre, on pouvait à peine ressentir deux âmes comparable à des fourmis par rapport aux monstres présents.

"_Cette pression spirituelle ! C'est celle de Inoue Orihime !_"

J'avais complètement oublié cette humaine, qu'Aizen avait fait ramené du monde des humains. Selon Loly et Menoly, deux arrancar, c'était une vraie peste -chose que j'avais entendue par hasard-. Y-avait-il un rapport entre cette humaine et l'autre présence ?

Quelque chose tomba du ciel, c'était vraisemblablement un humain, non, un shinigami.

Je sentis la peur revenir en moi, lui. Lui, la pression spirituelle si puissante ?! Je n'y croyais pas, je restais bloquée, sans rien pouvoir faire. Un shinigami avec une pression spirituelle de hollow ? C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ça !

Peu de temps plus tard, une jeune humaine -sûrement Inoue Orihime- et un humain descendirent ensuite, l'homme avait une étrange pression spirituelle, mais dès qu'ils furent partis, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Aller le plus vite possible à l'endroit où semblait être Ulquiorra.

Je m'attendais à le voir, vainqueur au départ, puis voyant le shinigami descendre encore vivant, blessé, mais c'était pire : je ne le voyais pas.

Mais je le sentais, il était encore là, faible, incapable de maintenir sa forme, mais il était là.

«**ULQUIORAAAAAAA ! ULQUIORRAAAAAA !**»

J'hurlais à m'en casser la voix, j'espérais qu'il revienne d'un coup et qu'il me dise : «Arrête d'hurler, ça ne sert à rien.», ou quelque chose du genre. Mais non, rien.

Pour la énième fois, je m'écroulais. Mes larmes s'écrasaient doucement sur le sable, mouillant celui-ci. Des sanlots s'échappèrent de ma gorge, et me secouèrent violemment.

«**Ulquioraaaa... Ulquiorraa... **Soufflais-je»

Sans que je m'en rende compte au début, mon énergie sembla s'évaporer en une petite sphère d'abord, pour attirer vers elle des poussières volant dans l'air. Ce petit manège continua, et les poussières semblaient représenter quelque chose, un corps humain. Je me levai et essayai alors de contrôler mon énergie pour continuer de former ce corps, quand une étrange sensation m'envahit : Je me sentais faible, et à mesure où le corps se formait, je sentais de moins en moins mon corps, ni mes sens.

J'écarquillai les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Alors, je pouvais vraiment faire quelque chose ?

Au bout de trente longues minutes, Ulquiorra réapparu, et je m'étalai, ne sentant même plus mes jambes.

L'espada semblait le premier surpris, puis, sembla comprendre.

«-**Idiote ! Ne me dis pas que tu as- **,commença-t-il

-**Tu es en vie... le coupais-je doucement, **prête à repartir en sanglots.»

Je crois qu'il me regardait, je dis crois, parce que à vrai dire, je ne voyais plus très bien.

«-**Ulquiorra, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie.** dis-je en souriant

-**Mais toi... Tu le savais que tu mourrais... Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée idiote !** Me répondit-il apparemment énervé.»

Je souris.

«-**J'ai oublié des neurones entre deux ou tu il te faut une explication complète ? **Me moquais-je

-...

-**S'il-te-plaît, tu pourrais me sourire une dernière fois ?** Le suppliais-je »

Il afficha tout d'abord un regard un peu surpris, et répondit :

«-**Je n'ai jamais souri, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.** Lança-t-il froidement»

Il est un peu gonflé quand même, et le défi que, j'ai remporté ? Je l'ai touché, alors je devrais l'avoir, mon sourire.

Je devais le regarder d'un air de pitié ultime, parce que, de ce que je pouvais encore voir, il s'approcha de moi, pour afficher le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Ce n'était pas un très grand sourire, mais il était doux et de lui, c'était comme s'il m'avait décrocher le lune pour me la poser entre les mains. J'essayai de le prendre contre moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas, et ma vision était au minimum, je ne voyais que des ombres, des formes floues.

«-**J'ai un dernier caprice, je t'en supplie, arrête de te battre, va vivre ailleurs et vis heureux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, mais je suis sûre qu'à présent tu comprends ce que je veux dire, cache toi, et vis heureux, c'est tout ce que je te demande... **Articulai-je avec difficulté

-**C'est promis.** Me lança-t-il en collant un doux baiser sur ma joue.»

Je devais tirer une tête de trois pieds de long, pour qu'il fasse ça, il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant le combat, quelque chose qui changerais son point de vue. C'était comme un baiser d'adieu, je trouvais ça tellement adorable de sa part.

Alors, doucement, me fiant à ce qu'il me restait de mes sens, j'avançais ma tête doucement vers la sienne, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent tendrement les siennes, un tendre et chaste baiser, c'était encore plus beau et bien plus réel qu'un rêve.

Je ne voyais à présent plus rien, et sentit une goutte sur ma joue.

«-**Ulquiorra, il pleut ?** Demandai-je avec un dernier souffle

-**Oui.** Répondit-il en me tenant la main.»

Je souriais faiblement, et fermai les yeux pour doucement rejoindre le repos éternel.

* * *

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pleuvait jamais au Hueco Mundo, et pourtant elle lui avait posé cette question.

Elle l'avait sauvé.

«_L'admiration et le sentiment le plus éloigné de la raison._»

Voilà cette phrase, modifiée à quelques mots près, que ce traître d'Aizen avait prononcé devant Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Ulquiorra l'avait entendue parce qu'Aizen lui avait raconté cette courte histoire. Sur le coup, le quatrième espada n'avait pas compris le véritable sens de ces mots : Le renégat parlait de Mei. Celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'elle serait potentiellement dangereuse : elle était puissante, mais utilisable une fois seulement, elle aurait pu tuer quelques capitaines avec une bonne attaque bien placée et très puissante, mais cela Aizen ne le savait pas, il connaissait seulement ce pouvoir peu puissant, qui lui faisait faire de jolis celos, et de sacrifier une partie de son âme pour soigner ou même ressusciter, pas celui d'anéantir. Sinon, il l'aurait sûrement, de la manière la plus subtile possible, envoyée sur le champ de bataille, exterminer d'une traite les capitaines, et laisser aux espada les potentiels survivants.

Il savait aussi pourquoi Aizen avait rapproché Mei de lui, il était son espada préféré mais également celui auquel il avait le plus confiance, si il lui arrivait malheur, elle aurait pu le sauver, voilà pourquoi l'ancien shinigami avait ordonné à toute sa garde, hormis Ulquiorra de ne pas s'approcher de la jeune fille, ainsi, elle avait développé de forts liens avec le vasto lorde, voilà une manipulation typique de l'ancien capitaine.

Ulquiorra avait remarqué que la fleur avait disparue après qu'elle l'ai sauvée, elle s'était doucement enlevée, petit à petit, en s'envolant comme le ferait des pétales de cerisier. Son corps avait ensuite disparu, comme celui d'un hollow normal. Lui se sentait différent, comme si en se sacrifiant la jeune fille lui avait donné son corps entier. Son cœur compris.

Il lui avait promis, oui, il essaierait de vivre heureux, de toute façon il était presque sûr que le shinigami traître ne reviendrais plus : Il savait que celui qui l'avait tué pourrait sûrement battre Aizen, et ce, même si il échouait, Ulquiorra savait qu'il ne faillirait pas à sa promesse.

**.: FIN :.**

* * *

Voilà, la voilà. La fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu (j'ai dû vérifié la conjugaison de ce verbe d'ailleurs, elle est bizarre non ?).

Bref, voilà. J'aime bien les histoires qui pourraient être dans Bleach, sans vraiment en changer le cour. Voilà, pour celles/ceux qui voulaient Ulquiorra vivant, dites vous que c'est peut-être possible en fait.

J'espère également que la fin vous plaît, malgré la petite note dramatique, et peut-être un peu clichée...

Il y aura aussi un petit bonus, avec pleins de petites choses que je n'ai pas pu expliquer ici, mais que je ferais en bonus, à la prochaine si ça vous intéresse toujours 3

Diamly.


End file.
